vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Wii
The Wii is the seventh generation console created by Nintendo in partnership with ATI Technologies. Initially coming in one model color, it has received a black coloring with matching peripherals. The Wii is to have a successor, the Wii U. Specifications * Processor: ** PowerPC-based "Broadway" processor, clocked at 729 MHzhttp://uk.wii.ign.com/articles/699/699118p1.html * Memory: ** 512 MB built-in NAND flash memory ** Expanded storage via SD and SDHC card memory (up to 32 GB) * GPU (Graphics): ** ATI "Hollywood", clocked at 243 MHzhttp://uk.wii.ign.com/articles/699/699118p1.html * Audio: ** Main: Stereo – Dolby Pro Logic II-capable ** Controller: Built-in speaker * Ports & Peripherals: ** Up to 16 Wii Remote controllers (10 in Standard Mode, 6 in One Time Mode, connected wirelessly via Bluetooth) ** Nintendo GameCube controller ports (4) ** USB 2.0 Ports (2) Channels Mii Channel The Mii Channel is a channel on the Nintendo Wii. It comes already on the Wii, and cannot be deleted. The Mii Channel is where the player can make avatars called Miis. The player can either make a Mii from scratch, or from a selection of faces. When the player finishes a Mii, they can not only keep it in Mii Plaza, where all of the Miis are held, but also in a Wii Remote. By putting a Mii in a Wii Remote, the Mii can be taken to a different Wii system. 100 Miis can be kept in Mii Plaza, and 10 can be kept in a Wii Remote. Another way to take a Mii to another Wii system is by sending it to a friend in your Address Book. Other than be taken to different Wii systems, Miis on the Mii Channel can also be taken to Nintendo 3DS systems from the closest Wii system. Wii Shop Channel The Wii Shop Channel features several games that the Wii has featured on its Virtual Console. The Virtual Console features games from several consoles, including not only all of Nintendo's home consoles up to the Nintendo 64, but also the Sega Master System, Sega Genesis, Neo Geo, MSX, and Commodore 64. To buy games on the Wii Shop Channel, one can use Nintendo Points, previously referred to as Wii Points. Stores offer cards to purchase Nintendo Points in increments of 1,000, 2,000, 3,000, and 5,000; each point is worth $.01 USD. Controllers and Extensions Wii Remote The Wii Remote, often nicknamed the Wiimote, is the standard controller for the Wii. It is rectangular in shape and closely resembles a television remote. It consists of eight buttons as well as a directional pad. Unlike previous controllers, the Wii Remote includes a power button which can be used to turn the console on or off. Wii MotionPlus The Wii MotionPlus is an expansion device used with the Wii Remote. When it is attached to the Wii Remote, it adds additional control to the character on screen. When the player makes a movement, the Wii MotionPlus matches that movement on screen. Alongside with the Wii MotionPlus, the Wii Remote Plus was released with a built in Wii Motion Plus, which decreases the need to change attachments used for the Wii Remote. Nunchuck The Nunchuck is the primary attachment to the Wii Remote, and comes packaged with the Wii. It includes only two buttons and an analog stick. Much like the Wii Remote, the Nunchuk also includes motion sensors. Wii Classic Controller The Wii Classic Controller is a Wii accessory used for playing older Nintendo games on the Wii. Besides the double analog sticks, the button layout resembles a Super Nintendo Entertainment System's controller. The Classic Controller can also be used to play Wii games such as Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In 2009, the Wii Classic Controller PRO on its Japanese website. The Classic Controller PRO is larger than the Classic Controller. Classic Controller Pro The Classic Controller Pro is a controller that was released on August 1, 2009 in Japan, November 20, 2009 in Europe, and on January 25, 2010 in North America. It is an improved version of the Classic Controller. It's designed after the Gamecube controller. The Classic Controller Pro's new features are the handles on each side, the cord being on the top instead of the bottom, and the Control Sticks being farther away from each other. The Classic Controller Pro comes in three different colors, black, white, and gold. The gold version is included in the game pack of GoldenEye 007. The Classic Controller Pro is included with every Wii in Japan since it was released there on August 1. Wii Balance Board The Wii Balance Board is a controller for the Wii that is used in various games such as Wii Fit and Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Unlike the Nunchuck or the Classic Controller, it is a completely separate controller from the Wii Remove. The board is able to measure weight, balance, and movement that the player makes while using the board. Wii Wheel The Wii Wheel is an accessory for the Wii and was designed specifically for Mario Kart Wii, however, the attachment is still compatible with other racing games. The Wii Wheel is included with the purchase of Mario Kart Wii, but is not included in the purchase of a Wii. Without a Wii Wheel, a player can use the Wii Remote held sideways to race in the game. Wii Zapper The Wii Zapper is an accessory for the Wii that is used for shooting games. It was released on October 25, 2007 in Japan, November 19, 2007 in North America, December 7, 2007 in Europe, and December 13, 2007. It is a shell that makes the Wii Remote and Nunchuk together look more like a gun. In North America, it was included with Link's Crossbow Training, and in Japan, it came with Ghost Squad, and later Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles on November 15, 2007. It got its idea from the NES Zapper. Wii Speak Wii Speak is a Wii accessory that allows the user to chat with other Wii Speak users from nearby, or all over the world. The users do not need a headset or microphone, but can simply talk while standing in front of their television. Wii Speak was revealed at E3 2008 with Animal Crossing: City Folk, the first game Wii Speak was usable on. There were only a few games to be released that used this feature: * Animal Crossing: City Folk * The Conduit * Endless Ocean: Blue World * Monster Hunter Tri Gallery Wii Remote.png|The Wii Remote in both white and black Wii MotionPlus.png|The Wii MotionPlus in white Wii Nunchuck.png|The Nunchuck in black Wii Classic Controller.png|The Wii Classic Controller in white Wii Classic Controller PRO.png|The Wii Classic Controller Pro in black Wii Balance Board.png|The Wii Balance Board in black Wii Wheel.png|The Wii Wheel in white Wii Speak.jpg|The Wii Speak accessory References Category:Consoles released by Nintendo